1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reproducing apparatus, and more particularly, to an image reproducing apparatus for automatically changing audio/visual settings for each channel, and to methods for setting and changing the audio/visual settings for each channel in accordance with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image reproducing apparatus (e.g., a television set) capable of selecting a plurality of broadcast channels, if a channel is selected, video and audio data of the television are output according to data of initial audio/visual settings, or data of audio/visual settings which is set already before a current channel is selected.
However, audio and video signals output from the broadcasting stations, each having a different specification depending on a transmitting path are controlled in the television set according to the set audio/visual settings. Here, when a broadcast channel A is changed to a broadcast channel B, it is desirable that the audio/visual settings for channel A can be also changed to those for channel B. Thus, a user must change the audio/visual settings for each channel whenever the broadcast channels are changed.
To solve the above problems, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an image reproducing apparatus for automatically changing audio/visual settings for a plurality of channels, in which data of a user""s audio/visual settings for channel is set and stored, and audio and video data are automatically changed in accordance with the stored audio/visual settings when a channel is changed.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a method for setting and changing audio/visual settings for a plurality of channels, in which audio/visual settings for each channel are changed using the image reproducing apparatus.
Accordingly, to achieve the first objective, there is provided an image reproducing apparatus for automatically changing audio/visual settings for a plurality of channels comprising a command applying unit for setting user""s audio/visual settings in accordance with a selected channel; a memory for storing data of initial audio/visual settings with respect to audio and video signals, and the user""s audio/visual settings for each channel; and a microprocessor for controlling the setting of data of the user""s audio/visual settings for each channel set by the command applying unit to store the set data in the memory, and reading data of the user""s audio/visual settings for a selected channel from the memory to output audio and video signals in accordance with the read data of the user""s audio/visual settings.
To achieve the second objective, there is provided a method for setting and changing a user""s audio/visual settings for a plurality of channels, in an image reproducing apparatus, comprising the steps of (a) determining whether the user""s audio/visual settings for a selected channel are preset; (b) setting the user""s audio/visual settings for the selected channel, if the user""s audio/visual settings for the selected channel are not preset in step (a); and (c) changing data of the user""s audio/visual settings for the selected channel to reset data of audio/visual settings, if the user""s audio/visual settings for the selected channel are preset in step (a) and required to be reset.